<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What now? by alicewonder87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050569">What now?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87'>alicewonder87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn't sure what was wrong with Charlotte, but he was determined to figure out what it was. He just didn't anticipate that whatever she was going to ask him and Sam would change his feelings for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Quote Prompt Memes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFreak19/pseuds/StarWarsFreak19">StarWarsFreak19</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts">quoteonlyprompts</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p>
<p>“Could you kiss me? I need it for writing purposes.”</p>
<p>I couldn't resist writing another fic for this challenge. It was fun, and its starting to help me break out of my writers block. I have no beta, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam and Dean weren't exactly sure what she was doing all the time on her laptop, typing away in one corner of the library, her brows furrowed as she worked. Often she would sit there, oblivious to time passing, typing with a worried expression on her face until the early hours of the morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight was no different. She had a cup of tea that had gone cold an hour ago sitting next to her laptop, but she did more erasing than she did type. Her brow was furrowed and her lips turned down as she stared at the screen. She seemed frustrated and glared at the screen, growling softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shared a look with his brother and asked her, "Charlotte? Having problems over there?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced up at him, the frustration still evident in her honey brown eyes. "You could say that, yes." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She offered up no more information than that though, her eyes darting back to the screen. She nibbled on her lower lip as she stared at the screen. Then there was a change, Dean carefully watched as a soft look entered her eyes as she scrolled down a page. He watched soft blooms of color form on her cheeks, and for the first time all night, she was smiling at her computer instead of frowning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nudged his head in her direction as he spotted Sam watching this sudden change in her mood. Sam cleared his throat, drawing her attention away from the screen as he asked, "Going better now, I take it?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte ducked her head but said nothing, the color on her cheeks darkening. She went back to typing, often stopping to gaze at something else on her screen. But whatever she was looking at only made her more frustrated, and she was back to glaring at her screen, her arms crossed as she stared at it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, she closed her laptop with a weary sigh. Her eyes darted up to us, and she asked, "Can we watch a movie? I need a break."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam nodded, "Sure, sounds good."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stood up, following Charlotte and Sam into one of the bedrooms that we set up as a living area of sorts. As we fought about what movie we were going to watch, Charlotte rolled her eyes and chose a movie that made both Sam and I groan. A Cinderella story. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I met her eyes as the film started and said, "A chick flick?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She said nothing, just sat between me and Sam, her eyes focused on the screen. After a while, she leaned over, her head falling on Sam's shoulder as the movie progressed. I couldn't help but laugh with her and Sam as the character tried on costumes before finally finding one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte looked over at me a soft grin spread on her face as she asked, "Are you enjoying yourself, after all, Dean?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I said nothing, but I didn't need to. I reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. Sam and I both watched her face as she watched the two main characters come to the gazebo as they danced. Her eyes were soft, and he knew she was blushing as she watched them dance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her soft sigh as the Prince Charming twirled the other woman around caused her eyes to dart over to me and she smiled. She kept my hand in hers even as she snuggled up to Sam. As the movie progressed to the end, her expression changed, her eyebrows furrowing and a soft sigh leaving her as the main character confronted the popular boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched the boy wrestle with his emotions as he watched her start to walk away, and saw that Charlotte was watching the screen intensely, having untangled herself from Sam and me to lean closer to the screen. As the two characters kissed, Charlotte tipped her head to the side, carefully observing them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nibbled on her lower lip, drinking in every detail as they kissed again, frowning. It was almost as if she was trying to memorize every detail. When the movie ended, she still wore that same expression on her face. Sam chose the next movie, and she watched it with them, but she was detached. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was still deep in thought, her eyes watching the screen but her thoughts somewhere else. She leaned against his shoulder, her hand clasped in Sam's. Dean was curious about where her thoughts were taking her, but he stayed silent for the remainder of the movie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Halfway through the second movie, she sat up and reached for the remote, pressing pause. She seemed to think a moment before she turned to Sam and me and said, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Could you kiss me? I need it for writing purposes."</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I could see that Sam was just as startled by her question as I was. Charlotte instantly launched into an explanation, saying that she was writing a story and needed a kissing scene, but having never been kissed her self, she didn't know how to write it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've been reading other authors kissing scenes and they all seem to flow so well, but whenever I try, I can't write it. It comes out wrong." Charlotte's eyes met Sam's and then mine, "I was hoping you two could help me." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was silent as I shared a look with Sam. Sam spoke for both of us, "Sure, if that's what you need." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I could see she was uncertain, especially as her eyes met mine. So, I nodded. "Yes." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I let Sam kiss her first, watching as he drew her into his arms, pressing his lips to hers softly, my heart pounding as a soft whimper left her lips. She clung tighter to Sam, her fingers clutching his shirt as he pulled her into his lap, gently drawing the kiss to an end. Charlotte leaned her forehead against his, and I could hear her soft breathing from where I sat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes were closed as she kissed him again, a soft meeting of lips that was brief. I knew Sam didn't want to let her go as she made her way over to me. Now it was my turn, and I leaned over and captured her lips softly at first, before kissing her with an intensity that surprised even me. The feel of her body as she sat on my lap, the taste of honey from the tea she'd been drinking all were burned into my mind as I held her, tracing her soft curves with my fingers before tangling them in her hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When I pulled back from her, I took a moment to stare at her. Her lips were swollen from our kisses, and her eyes were closed, a soft smile threatening to breakthrough. When she finally opened her eyes and stared at me, then Sam, I felt my heart pounding as her smile grew wider. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she was off my lap and walking quickly back to her computer, her face lit up by the screen as she quickly typed away, that smile still etched on her face. She stopped for a second, her eyes meeting ours after we'd followed her into the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice was soft, "Thank you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam and I said nothing, just watching her. I knew whatever we felt as we kissed her would be discussed later, but it was worth it to watch her now as she went back to her writing, that smile still on her face and reflected in her eyes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>